fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona is a fight fought between Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia and Team Raven Tail's Flare Corona. Prologue With the end of "Hidden," the Grand Magic Games' first day battles begin. The announcers explain how the fight system will work. Chosen by the event organizers, one Mage from each team will fight another Mage from another team. With this, the first battle of day 1 is announced to be between Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia and Team Raven Tail's Flare Corona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 22-24 The members of her team cheer Lucy whiles she remembers what Raven Tail did to Wendy Marvell which makes her angry and says that she'll definitely win. Panther Lily, Happy and Makarov Dreyar are amazed at Lucy's determination but Mavis Vermillion just stares and asks what could Raven Tail's aim be. Makarov screams that they are participating just to piss them off, but Mavis believes that there is more to it than that. The Pumpkin Man directs the two participants to enter the field and it's announced that the entire tournament grounds is considered the battlefield. Everyone else is then removed from the arena to the waiting areas. The time limit is 30 minutes, if within that time the opponent is rendered unable to fight, then that's a win for the other person, and with that being announced, the battle begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 1-5 Battle Lucy makes the first move by summoning Taurus, who quickly slashes his two-bladed axe in a horizontal pattern at Flare, who avoids it with a jump. Lucy then quickly summons Scorpio, who after pointing his tail at Flare, attacks with Sand Buster. However, Flare manipulates her long, red hair and uses it as a shield to protect herself from Scorpio's spell. Lucy, with both spirits' keys on her hand, gives Taurus the command to use Scorpio's sand. Taurus follows his master's command and suctions the sand with his axe until it's completely wrapped with it, while from the sidelines Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell and their daughter are amazed at Lucy's ability to summon multiple spirits without any restrain. Taurus then charges at Flare and strikes her with Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran, sending her flying with the tornadoes of sand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 5-9 While in midair, Flare uses Hair Shower: Wolf Fang, sending a wolf to attack Lucy, but she summons the Giant Crab, Cancer, who effortlessly cuts it down. Flare, in shock and anger, sends her hair underground and makes it appear right under Lucy, grabbing her feet and pulling her into the air. Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet call out to Lucy while Flare states that she can move her hair any way she wishes and smashes Lucy into the ground with it. Lucy, on the ground, takes something out and says that if that's the case, her Fleuve d'étoiles moves any way she wants, releasing the water from the whip and grabbing Flare by the wrist with it. The two then pull each other and send each other spinning in the air, and then fall. Lucy then rises up full of confidence while Flare stares at her from the ground shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 9-14 The crowd goes wild and the commentators exclaim that there hasn't been any time to breath and that neither one is drawing back in this battle of the women and Jenny Realight says that Fairy Tail seems to be having a bit more of an advantage. Lucy notices her boots have been ripped and deduces that it happened when she got caught by Flare's hair. Flare, now enraged at what Lucy has done to her hair, sends her hair underground. Lucy wonders where it will resurface and looks around her feet, but Flare points her at the rest of the members of her Guild. Lucy notices that a lock of hair has resurfaced next to Asuka Connell, who does not notice it. Lucy tries to warn her, but she is stopped by Flare's hair wrapping around her mouth and throwing her on the ground before she can react. Flare then orders her to stay quiet or something might happen to Asuka if she disobeys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 14-18 Flare whips Lucy's body with her hair while laughing until she is bruised all over it. The crowd, as well as the commentators, are in awe and ask what happened since it had become one-sided so quick. Lucy gets attacked once again and, after apologizing to her friends and their hopes, she surrenders. However, Flare wraps her hair around her mouth and quiets her, asking her who said that she was allowed to speak. Flare then grabs all of Lucy's limbs with her hair and says that she is going to have plenty of fun with her. Flare considers stripping Lucy in front of the audience, but then thinks of something better to do with her. She decides to brand her with Raven Tail's mark for life. Flare shapes her hair into the mark and asks Lucy where she wants the mark to be placed and then decides to do it over Lucy's Fairy Tail mark. Lucy begs her not to, but Flare reminds her not to speak while closing the brand onto Lucy's hand, about to brand her over her guild tattoo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 2-8 In the middle of the crowd, Natsu runs towards Asuka after having heard Lucy call her name, finds Flare's hair and rips it. He then calls to Lucy and tells her that now is her chance. Lucy thanks Natsu and, without the use of a key, summons Gemini, who immediately cut Flare's hair and attack her at the same time. Lucy, now freed, tells the twins that they will do "that." Gemi says that they haven't practiced it enough and Mini says that they don't know if they can do it, but Lucy tells them to change into her. The crowd falls in love after seeing the transformed Gemini looking like Lucy in a towel. Jet says that if Gemini transforms into Laxus Dreyar or Erza, it'd be unbeatable, but Levy negates it by saying that Gemini can only copy people with Magic Power near, or equal to, that of their owner. Lucy and Gemini begin summoning Magic Power around them and start reciting an incantation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 8-11 Hibiki Lates is amazed that Lucy has mastered the "Ultimate Magic of the stars," while Flare begins to panic and Lucy continues the incantation. Lucy and Gemini grab hands and then Lucy finishes the incantation and opens her eyes. Lucy casts Urano Metria and stars appear around her, while Flare just watches in terror. The crowd goes wild, Lucy's team mates are amazed, and the radiance of the stars shine, and then disappear. Everyone is baffled that it was erased, and Flare, still frightened, looks up and concludes that Obra had intervened. Erza and Elfman Strauss are puzzled and Lucy falls, ending the battle with a victory for Flare.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 12-17 Aftermath Lucy, on the floor, is ridiculed by the audience and breaks down in tears. Natsu, knowing that the loss wasn't her fault, comforts her and cheers her up, vowing that even though they still have no points, in the next event they'll turn the tide.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 16-18 References Navigation Category:Fights